DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster
}} Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster is the 21st DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including: **1 Secret Forbidden Legend Rare **2 Legend Rares **10? Super Rares **11? Very Rares **18? Rares **28 Uncommons **37? Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; * This set introduces the following ability words; *Final Revolution *Denjara Switch Races *This set introduces the following races: **Team Acme / Demon Dragon **Team Damama / Jurassic Dragon **Team Tech / Crystal Dragon Alternate Artwork cards * Reprinted Cards * * * * * Contents *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ (KNDN ~SEALED X~) FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden (DKDMX) *L1/L2 Puchohenza, Mia Moja *L2/L2 Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *S1/S10 Heavy Pop, D2P *S2/S10 King Walsura, D2S D2S　皇帝ワルスラ *S3/S10 Jigokushivaku, D2K D2K　ジゴクシヴァク *S4/S10 Godfather, D2G *S5/S10 *S6/S10 Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor 天革の騎皇士　ミラクルスター *S7/S10 Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner 秘革の求答士　クエスチョン *S8/S10 Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed 悪革の怨草士　デモンカヅラ *S9/S10 Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 D2V2　禁断のギガトロン *S10/S10 *1/94 光器　パーフェクト・マリア Perfect Maria, Light Weapon *2/94 Walsura Prince S *3/94 Dashsis K, Dark Armor *4/94 Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D *5/94 *6/94 *7/94 *8/94 *9/94 *10/94 永遠のエメラルド・リュウセイ Emerald Ryusei, the Eternal *11/94 *12/94 *13/94 Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D *14/94 *15/94 Dの悪意　ワルスラー研究所 Walsura Institute, Malicious of D *16/94 Haridelbelg, Hell of D *17/94 Dの炎闘　アリーナ・カモーネ Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D *18/94 *19/94 *20/94 *21/94 Belufare, Time Palace *22/94 Wekapipo, Tatu *23/94 *24/94 Jiin, "Question 3" *25/94 *26/94 Beroringa, Third Seed *28/94 General Briking, Super Deluxe *29/94 龍帝の紋章 Dragon Emperor's Emblem *30/94 *31/94 *32/94 *33/94 *34/94 *35/94 P・M・O・M・Y P.M.O.M.Y *36/94 ワルスラS Walsura S *37/94 *38/94 地獄の暴漢　スットバースK Stobass K, Hell Brute *39/94 禁断 U サベージ Savage, Forbidden U *40/94 禁断Uミテトル Mitetoru, Forbidden U *41/94 *42/94 *43/94 *44/94 *45/94 *46/94 族長の霊弓 Chaka Nguruma *47/94 *48/94 Sido, Time 3 *49/94 *50/94 Nbaba, Nbibi *51/94 *52/94 【問2】ノロン Noron, "Question 2" *53/94 Katsuemon, Blade 3 *54/94 第二種　タマギネル Tamagineil, Second Seed *55/94 *56/94 リロード・チャージャー Reload Charger *57/94 Buster Charger *58/94 *59/94 O.HA.NA.P *60/94 *61/94 *62/94 *63/94 *64/94 *65/94 Metal Walsura S *66/94 *67/94 *68/94 *69/94 *70/94 *71/94 *72/94 *73/94 *74/94 *75/94 *76/94 *77/94 *78/94 *79/94 *80/94 *81/94 *82/94 *83/94 *84/94 *85/94 *86/94 タイム1　ドレミ・レード Doremi Redo, Time 1 *87/94 *88/94 Damama, Moja *89/94 【問１】テック Tech, "Question 1" *90/94 *91/94 第一種　アクミ Acme, First Seed *92/94 バグ丸くん Burgmaru-Kun *93/94 *94/94 Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind Unnumbered Cards */94 Chikichiki JET Circuit */94 光器 モンロー・ウォーク Monroe Walk, Light Weapon */94 白緑の面　トライオン Tryon, _____ Style Cycles Denjara Switch (Each of these D2 Fields feature the Denjera Switch Ability.) * — Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D * — Walsura Institute, Malicious of D * — Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D / Haridelbelg, Hell of D * — Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D * — Card 5 back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| 4-stage Revolutionaries (Each of these cards are a part of a 4-stage evolution of each of the revolutionary fractions of Revolution Final.) * - Doremi Redo, Time 1 / Sido, Time 3 / Belufare, Time Palace / Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor * - Tech, "Question 1" / Noron, "Question 2" / Jiin, "Question 3" / Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner * - Acme, First Seed / Tamagineil, Second Seed / Beroringa, Third Seed / Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed * - Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind / Katsuemon, Blade 3 / General Briking, Super Deluxe / Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader * - Damama, Moja / Nbaba, Nbibi / Wekapipo, Tatu / Puchohenza, Mia Moja back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs